Sunset
by Pilot-Duo
Summary: Quatre leaves Trowa for a while. Trowa's hatred for Duo grows, as does his odd admiration for Heero... (yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, 3x1, completed)
1. Sunset

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Sunset"  
  
~*~  
  
"I won't be gone for long, love. I promise."  
  
"All right..."  
  
Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, bringing him into a loving embrace.  
Trowa closed his eyes and pulled him closer against him, resting the palm  
of his hand on Quatre's upper back. Not long before, Trowa had just come  
back from a visit with Catherine, which kept him and Quatre separated for a  
couple of weeks. Now, Quatre was going away to L4; his assistance needed  
in a minor, political matter. They had only three days to themselves,  
before Quatre was suddenly called away.  
  
'FLIGHT 072 IS READY FOR LOADING ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 16'  
  
"That's my flight," said Quatre as he slowly pulled away from Trowa. He  
didn't want to; he wanted to stay with his lover.  
  
"I love you," said Trowa, silently. Quatre smiled at him as he took his  
carrying case from beside him and kissed him quickly.  
  
"I love you too... I'll call as soon as I get there, all right? I'll  
come back as soon as I can, love," said Quatre as he began to make his way  
towards the gate area. His smile disappeared amongst the crowd of people  
as Trowa continued to watch, until he was sure that Quatre had made it to  
his destined area. With a long sigh, he turned around and headed home.  
  
***  
  
Trowa slumped back into the recliner, staring at the television. He  
watched the screen, bored. He knew what was going on, and yet, he wasn't  
paying attention. It was as if he were just staring at a screen that  
featured moving objects that meant nothing. The light of the television  
was the only glow in the grand living room.  
  
Suddenly, a lamp beside him flickered on. Lazily turning his gaze upwards,  
Trowa's eyes met with a pair of cold, cobalt eyes. Nodding to Heero, he  
slowly turned back to the television. Without a word, Heero sat in a  
recliner across from Trowa's and turned his attention to the television.  
  
Silence ensued between the two for a long while. No words needed to be  
spoken; Heero already knew the cause for Trowa's behavior. He was yearning  
for his lover; his angel.  
  
"Oi. Y'all just gonna sit here like two statues for the whole night?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
Duo slipped into Heero's lap, wrapping his arms around the Japanese boy's  
shoulders as he drew him closer, nuzzling him gently. Heero closed his  
eyes, enjoying the closeness of his lover, before he quickly reopened them  
back to the television. Duo leaned on Heero's shoulder, glimpsing at it.  
  
"Re-runs. There anything else on?" he asked. Heero kept his gaze forward.  
  
"Ask Trowa," he said in his monotone. Casting a quick peek at the silent  
pilot, Duo lifted and shook his head.  
  
"Naw. Let's go to bed instead," he said, suddenly ripping his gaze from  
Trowa. With a sideways glance, Trowa was able to see the braided pilot  
roll his eyes at him, prior to nuzzling his beloved. He sighed silently,  
and then turned back to the television.  
  
"All right," replied Heero, reaching up to brush the palm of his hand  
against Duo's cheek. With that gesture, Duo leaned in and kissed him  
lightly, then stood up and strode up the stairs, without giving Trowa  
another look.  
  
Without a sound, Heero stood up from the recliner and faced Trowa. There  
standing a moment of silence between the two boys, Heero finally cleared  
his throat.  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
'Is he trying to cheer me up?' thought Trowa to himself as he stared up at  
Heero with a somewhat puzzled expression. Heero turned to leave the 03  
pilot, when suddenly a slim hand reached out and tugged at his tank top  
lightly. Stopping, Heero turned around sharply and glanced down at Trowa.  
Their gazes meeting, Trowa opened his mouth slowly, a wordless breath  
escaping; the result of sudden distraction. In the dim lamp lightly, it  
looked as if Heero's cobalt blue eyes were glowing; shimmering with a veil  
of mystery and fierceness behind them. His stern expression only made them  
more appealing. No wonder Duo loved looking into those deep, mystifying  
eyes.  
  
Quickly, Trowa tore his gaze away from Heero, letting go of his shirt.  
Heero raised an eyebrow, and then turned fully to the tall pilot in the  
recliner.  
  
"What?" he asked bluntly. Trowa forced himself to return his gaze.  
  
"...Thanks. Good night," he said quickly, turning back to the  
television. Heero shook his head quickly, then turned and ventured up the  
stairs to his braided lover. 


	2. Twilight

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Twilight"  
  
It was close to midnight by the time the phone finally rang. Trowa jumped  
nearly a mile, having been disrupted from his slumber in the recliner.  
Reaching over, he grabbed the phone and answered groggily, ". . . Hello?"  
  
"Trowa! Sorry for calling so late. There was a delay in my second flight.  
I didn't wake you, did I? I did! I'm so sorry; do you want me to call  
you back in the morning? I just didn't want to-"  
  
"It's all right; I was waiting for your call," slurred Trowa, a yawn  
interrupting him mid-sentence. He heard Quatre chuckle lightly on the  
other line.  
  
"That's so sweet. . . I miss you already."  
  
"I miss you too, Quat. . ."  
  
"I'm so sorry for waking you up! I'll call you back tomorrow, okay? You  
go and get some sleep," said Quatre's concerned voice. Trowa nodded slowly  
to himself, his grip on the phone slipping slowly from his weary grasp. ".  
. . 'kay."  
  
"You all right, love?"  
  
"Yeah. Just tired."  
  
"All right. I'll call around noon tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, go to bed. I love you. . ."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
With a soft 'click' from the other line, Trowa let the phone drop from his  
hand onto the floor. Damn, he was so tired. He curled back up into the  
recliner, his thoughts focusing onto how much he'd like to have Quatre with  
him in that recliner, both with their arms locked around each other,  
nuzzling together quietly, reminding each other how much they loved each  
other; Trowa running his hands through Quatre's soft, dark brown hair. . .  
  
The phone suddenly began beeping loudly; alarming Trowa. With an annoyed  
groan, he curved downward and picked up the phone, lazily replacing it back  
onto its receiver. He stretched and yawned, tiredly. Finally, he mustered  
up his strength and forced himself up from the recliner, and forwarded  
himself to his room.  
  
***  
  
"Awe, you didn't have to, Wuffles!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" snapped Wufei to Duo. Duo grinned at the stubborn  
Chinese as he took a small, plastic bag from him. It was one of those rare  
mornings where Duo actually woke up before noon and Wufei went out to buy  
breakfast.  
  
"Is Trowa up yet?" asked Wufei as he sat down at the table with the other  
two pilots. Heero shook his head as his lover eagerly dug into the bag.  
Heero heard the phone ring late last night, which was probably a call from  
Quatre. No wonder Trowa stayed up so late. He should be waking up by now,  
if not, earlier.  
  
"I'll go wake him," volunteered Heero as he stood up from the table. Wufei  
nodded to him as Duo sat up on one leg in his chair.  
  
"You should see how long he sleeps," he suggested. Heero shook his head.  
  
"Unlike you, I don't think he'd appreciate it if we let him sleep away the  
entire morning," he said. Duo shrugged as he sat back upright in his  
chair.  
  
"All righty then," he replied. Heero turned back around up the stairs and  
headed for Trowa's room.  
  
***  
  
Trowa lay straight in the corner of his bed, huddled with his pillow, still  
in deep sleep. Heero knocked softly on his door and paused for a moment.  
When he received no answer, he knocked again, though a little harder.  
Another pause followed his action. After receiving no response, he knocked  
once more a little harder. An additional pause followed. As before, no  
reaction came from the sleeping pilot. Subsequently making three attempts  
to awaken him, Heero sighed impatiently and opened the door.  
  
Trowa sighed in his sleep, cuddling closer to his pillow. Heero approached  
his bed and stood to the side of it, as if just waiting for Trowa to leap  
up from his slumber. When the obvious didn't happen, he sat down slowly on  
his bed and reached out a hand to wake the other boy from unconsciousness.  
As the palm of his hand barely made contact with the thin blanket resting  
upon Trowa's shoulder, he heard another sigh. Quickly, he withdrew his  
hand, thinking that he woke up. With a shrug, Trowa nuzzled his head  
against the pillow smashed against his chest in his arms.  
  
'Perhaps I should just let him. . .'  
  
Heero rested his hand on Trowa's shoulder, ready to shake him lightly. He  
tightened his fingers around it slightly. Under his grasp, he felt Trowa  
move about slightly, another sigh escaping him. He felt he should let him  
go and allow him more sleep, but oddly, he found that he couldn't take away  
his hand. Instead, he gently squeezed Trowa's shoulder, causing the boy  
shift about again.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero immediately withdrew his hand back to himself at the sound of Trowa's  
voice. Slowly, Trowa turned around in the bed and looked up at Heero,  
still holding the pillow tightly. Heero stared back at him, his eyes  
widened slightly. Trowa guessed that he caught Heero off guard. Wow.  
  
"Sorry," Heero said as he quickly stood up from his bed. He turned towards  
the door and turned the upper half of his body to face Trowa.  
  
"Wufei bought breakfast today," he said. Trowa sat up, letting the pillow  
go.  
  
"Thanks," he said, quietly. Heero nodded to him, turned to the door, just  
as it swung open. An annoyed looking Duo stood in the doorway.  
  
"Heero, your food's getting cold," he said, staring straight at his  
boyfriend. A slight smirk formed on Heero's face as he tilted his head  
slightly.  
  
"And you didn't eat it? Surprising," he said. Duo's face cracked into a  
grin as he turned his back to Heero, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"I may just go do that if you're not in there within the next minute," he  
replied, the grin on his face turning into a sly one. Heero nodded as Duo  
left the doorway and back into the dining room. Before leaving the room,  
Heero looked back over his shoulder to Trowa.  
  
"You should come eat. You'll feel better," he said quickly. Trowa nodded  
slowly. Taking a couple of steps towards the door, Heero stopped again.  
  
"You need anything, just ask me," he said without turning back around to  
Trowa. Trowa lifted his head to look at Heero's back in surprise. Almost  
as quickly as Duo, Heero left his room, leaving him in his own confusion.  
  
"Heero. . ." 


	3. Night

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. I apologize for the late  
update; ff.net was being ebil-ish -.-;;))  
  
"Night"  
  
It hadn't seemed like breakfast had just been over, but soon lunch rolled  
about the corner. As expected, Duo was the first to inquire about the food  
break. Trowa sat at the couch, watching the television once again. A  
muscle in his face twitched as he heard the whiney American and Heero argue  
back and forth.  
  
"Duo, you just got through eating. . ."  
  
"That was brunch, Heero!"  
  
"You eat too much. . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're going to grow a tummy and its going to be a turn off."  
  
Trowa felt the corner of his mouth twitch again as he forced down a laugh.  
Duo growing fat. Even though he'd never admit, Trowa would -pay- to see  
that. Perhaps Heero really would leave him . . . ? With that drifting  
thought, he shook his head rapidly. He's with Quatre. He loves Quatre.  
Heero has Duo.  
  
"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
Right?  
  
"You heard me, baka."  
  
"Fine! -I'LL- go out and get lunch!"  
  
"You're taking Wufei with you."  
At the mentioning of his name, Wufei leapt upwards. He was sitting at the  
other side of the large living room, meditating. For him to have heard  
Heero say his name, he mustn't have been concentrating that hard.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the Chinese. Trowa cast a quick glance at him, and then  
back to the arguing two. Duo quickly began walking towards the front door,  
opening a small door next to the front door, and reaching in and grabbing  
his coat from the closet. Slamming the closet door, he slipped on his  
jacket and glared at his lover.  
  
"I don't need Wufei to help me!" he shouted. Heero folded his arms and  
kept his icy-cold glare locked onto the braided pilot.  
  
"Knowing you, you'd either get lost or spend the money on other things," he  
replied in his unfeeling monotone. Duo's jaw almost dropped.  
  
"You don't trust me?!" he shouted. Heero didn't nod, nor did he shake his  
head. He kept his eyes fastened to the shouting boy, not a muscle in his  
body moving; that action alone showing Duo the answer. Duo whipped around  
towards the door and yanked it open.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"See if I'll return!!" hollered Duo, walking out the door and slamming it  
shut behind him. Heero continued to stare viciously at the door, where he  
left. Trowa looked back and forth, from the door, to Heero, and back to  
the door. Usually, Duo would be charging back through the door, yelling  
some nonsense-excuse to Heero before apologizing. Pitiful, thought Trowa,  
how this seemed to be a routine. Even Wufei had his eyes darting back and  
forth, from the door and to Heero.  
  
It felt as if five minutes passed, maybe even more, when Trowa finally  
turned his attention back to the TV. Wufei stood up and stretched from  
where he was sitting. They both knew either Duo was a little late at  
recollecting his thoughts, or Heero had finally pushed him over the edge  
with such a silly argument. Heero still stood, staring fiercely at the  
door.  
  
Fifteen minutes. Twenty. Twenty five. Thirty minutes. Heero hadn't  
moved an inch. Finally, thirty five minutes.  
  
"He ain't coming back," Wufei muttered as he walked past Heero, heading for  
the kitchen. Heero kept his gaze at the door for a moment longer, and then  
finally whipped his head around to Wufei.  
  
"He will," he muttered. Wufei walked into the kitchen and began to look  
through the cabinets. Trowa kept his attention onto the television, a  
small sigh escaping.  
  
"Great. We have nothing for lunch," he said as he closed the last  
cabinets. Heero walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets,  
even the fridge.  
  
"Nothing?" he asked, half to himself. Wufei walked out of the kitchen and  
headed for the small closet beside the door.  
  
"Quatre's only been gone a day and we're already out of food," he muttered.  
Trowa shrugged unconsciously. Quatre had been the one to keep track of  
the food on the shelves and was usually the one to go shopping when they  
were near empty.  
  
"I'm going to buy lunch. I'll look for your baka while I'm out," called  
out Wufei to Heero as he grabbed his jacket from the small closet. Heero  
walked out of the kitchen, his arms folded stubbornly over his chest as he  
leaned against a corner wall. As soon as Wufei finished putting on his  
jacket, he closed the closet door and turned towards the door.  
  
"If he comes back, I got my cell," the Chinese announced as he opened the  
door, stepped outside, and closed it behind him. As soon as the door shut,  
a heavy silence entered the house, only the slight noises of the TV filling  
the living room. Trowa sat up, hesitantly, and turned around to Heero.  
  
". . . You all right?"  
  
Heero, arms still folded stubbornly and still leaning against the wall,  
didn't respond. Instead, he cast his gaze to the floor with half closed  
eyes.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn," he responded. Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'? Only Duo would know, but  
Duo was currently out of the picture, much to Trowa's amusement. Standing  
up from the recliner, Trowa slowly made his way to the Japanese pilot.  
  
"That was a pretty ridiculous argument you had," he said, quietly. Heero  
replied with another 'Hn'. As soon as he was in front of the stubborn boy,  
Trowa placed a hand beside him, leaning on the wall, staring at him.  
  
"I can't believe you're not out looking for him as you'd usually do," he  
added. At that statement, Heero lifted his gaze from the floor and into  
Trowa's emerald eyes, though one was shielded by his hair. That was  
probably one of the longest sentences he'd ever heard from the usually mute  
pilot.  
  
"Why aren't you this time?" asked Trowa as he leaned in towards Heero.  
  
". . . Hn."  
  
A half smile found its way onto Trowa's lips. Slowly, he lifted his head  
and opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and glide slowly across  
Heero's lips. A startled gasp came from the other boy, as Heero drew back  
from him and stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Trowa-"  
  
Heero was interrupted by the brunette leaning forward and claiming his  
mouth with his. Trowa tilted his head slightly, slipping his tongue  
between Heero's tensed lips and into his mouth. Surprisingly, Heero didn't  
pull away; instead, he cooperated and ran his tongue across Trowa's.  
  
Not wanting to pull back, Trowa relocated his arm leaning against the wall  
to snake around Heero's shoulders, pulling the boy from the wall and  
against him, their mouths never separating. Heero lifted his head up,  
beginning to suck on his tongue slowly. A deep sigh escaped Trowa, sending  
a small, tingling sensation in Heero's throat.  
  
Soon, Trowa had Heero pushed up against the wall, their tongues fighting  
for dominance. Heero had both his arms wrapped around Trowa's shoulders,  
as Trowa had one around Heero's. Slowly, he snaked one hand between them  
to trail slowly down Heero's stomach, then sluggishly downwards, his  
fingers gently grasping Heero's groin. A sharp breath came in response  
from the spandex-clad pilot.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Both pilots were abruptly ripped from their senses, as both turned towards  
the phone. Trowa attempted to move, then Heero tightened his grip around  
his shoulders.  
  
"Leave it," he commanded. Trowa stared at the phone as it continued to  
ring. Heero grabbed Trowa's chin and turned his head towards him, invading  
his mouth with his tongue once again. The phone forgotten quickly, Trowa  
wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, bringing him closer. With a  
stumble, both boys fell to the floor; both stopping a laugh with more mad  
kisses. Finally, the answering machine came on.  
  
'. . . You know what to do,' came Heero's voice, followed by a loud beep.  
  
"Hello, Trowa? Hi, it's me, Quatre. I'm sorry; I called at a bad time,  
didn't I? Well, I said I'd call you again last night, so here I am,  
calling again. . . Heh, perhaps I'll call you back in the evening? I hope  
you'll be home by then. I . . . really miss you. Well, I'll call back  
later. I love you!"  
  
The phone beeped again to show that the message was recorded. It was  
ignore by the two on the floor. 


	4. Midnight

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Midnight"  
  
It started to rain. It had been almost an hour since Wufei left the house  
in search of the braided baka, driving in a small, silver jeep. Thus far,  
no luck. He picked up lunch for all four of them, but he thought that he  
should look for Duo; one of those gut feelings that one just had to abide.  
Usually, he'd never do such a thing. 'Go and look for him yourself!' he'd  
wind up telling Heero. As mentioned before, he just had a gut feeling;  
something that wouldn't stop nagging at him until he found Duo.  
  
He stopped at yet another stop light. Taking advantage of the brief brake,  
he looked out both windows to either side of him, hoping to see any signs  
of Duo. He didn't take any of the vehicles, so chances were that he was  
most likely walking about the city; unless he took the train or the subway.  
Then again, what reason would he have for that? The fight that he and  
Heero had gotten into earlier that day; it was probably one of the most  
over-reacted, ridiculous fights Wufei had witnessed from the steamy couple  
yet. He had no objections to their relationship, or to Trowa and Quatre's.  
Actually, he thought that they were perfect for each other. He had yet to  
witness a conflict between the latter couple, but the disagreements between  
Duo and Heero had been many.  
  
As the stop light turned green, he slowly turned to the left. Perhaps he'd  
find Duo somewhere in the park. It seemed likely; it was in most novels  
and movies. Wufei had already checked the more obvious places; a couple of  
malls, the shopping centers, the local adult stores, and even a few  
libraries. Of course, he turned up empty handed.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei saw a coated, braided figure standing at a bridge of the  
local park. Great. He knew that they over reacted to the fight this much,  
but THIS was going too far. Duo wasn't going to do what he thought he was,  
was he?  
  
Turning the jeep into a near parking lot, Wufei grabbed his umbrella from  
the bottom of the driver's seat and headed out the door, quickly aiming  
towards the American pilot. As soon as he stepped out of the vehicle, a  
cold wind pierced his face. Of course it'd be colder in this area; the  
bridge that Duo was standing on was over passing a large lake in the center  
of the city.  
  
"Duo!!" he called out. The braided figure didn't move. He called out his  
name again, a little louder. Still yet, he received no reaction. Not  
wanting to make himself look like a fool, and quickly wanting to leave the  
cold weather behind them, Wufei stride up to his comrade and took a firm  
hold on his shoulder.  
  
"Duo?" he asked as he gave his shoulder a light shake. Duo didn't move; he  
was bundled up tightly and was leaning rather than gripping onto the rail.  
Wufei rolled his eyes, then the thought suddenly caught up to him; the  
damned baka fell asleep!  
  
"Duo!!" Wufei yelled, jerking Duo awake. Suddenly, throwing his head up,  
Duo's eyes opened extensively, frantically looking back and forth about his  
surroundings.  
  
"It wasn't me!" he quickly exclaimed in response. After the brief struggle  
between reality and sub-consciousness, he turned to Wufei, pausing for a  
moment to allow his eyes to adjust.  
  
"C'mon," said the Chinese as he gave Duo his umbrella and motioned for him  
to come to the jeep. Duo accepted the umbrella and looked to the ground,  
momentarily. With an annoyed sigh, Wufei spun around to the braided boy  
again, the rain pouring down on his increasingly wet body.  
  
"What now?" he asked. Duo slowly lifted his gaze from the ground and  
looked to Wufei, his eyes watery, and not from the rain.  
  
"Wufei . . . Do you think Heero's mad at me?" he asked, quietly. Wufei  
paused for a moment, thinking, then shook his head quickly and grabbed  
Duo's arm, yanking him towards the parked jeep.  
  
"No. I'm sure he's had time to recollect his thoughts and whatnot," he  
said as he opened the driver's side door. Duo nodded slowly to himself as  
he took the passenger's side, pausing briefly to close the umbrella and to  
ring out the water in his braid.  
  
"All right . . . I kinda feel bad for walkin' out like that, y'know?"  
  
"I'm sure Heero will forgive you. He always does."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
***  
  
Stepping out of the jeep and outside into the cold rain, both Duo and Wufei  
quickly ran up to the front door, the latter quickly jerking the door knob  
as he reached it. It didn't open, so Wufei banged on the door loudly.  
  
When the door didn't open, Wufei banged on it again with his fist. After a  
couple of more seconds, he grumbled, reached into his pocket, withdrew the  
house key, and with it, quickly opened the door. Both he and Duo stepped  
inside, just about drenched to the skin.  
  
"Shit, I forgot the food," said Wufei, opening the door again and taking a  
quick step outside to the jeep. Duo took off his coat and dropped it onto  
the floor, casually. He then took his braid and rang the water out of it,  
then shook himself somewhat dry. He stepped inside and began to walk  
upstairs, to the bathroom, to retrieve towels for himself and Wufei.  
  
As he reached the bathroom, he noticed that the light was on, and steam was  
seeping through. He reached up to the knob and turned it easily. Strange;  
the door was open. No problem. If it was Heero, he's surprise him, and if  
it was Trowa, he's just grab a couple of towels and leave. With that  
thought, Duo swung open the door and . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei stepped into the house, dropping the bag of food at the door as he  
quickly stripped himself of his wet coat and shook himself dry. Damn. He  
needed a towel. Thinking that that Duo already left to see Heero, he  
grabbed the bag with their lunch again, placed it onto the dining room  
table, and began to make his quick journey upstairs to the bathroom for a  
towel.  
  
Just as he reached the top step, he was literally shoved aside into the  
wall.  
  
"HEY!!" he yelled out. As he stood up straight again, he looked behind him-  
and realized it was Duo. Slowly turning back down to the hallway, he saw  
Heero slowly emerge from the steamy shower, naked except for a towel around  
his waist. 'Hm. Probably said something to him,' Wufei thought to  
himself.  
  
Then Trowa followed Heero out of the bathroom, also wearing nothing but a  
towel. 


	5. Daybreak

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Daybreak"  
  
Stunned doesn't begin to describe what Wufei felt at the moment.  
Amazement, anger, bewilderment . . . The list went on. As he stood there,  
in front of Heero and Trowa, Duo was already downstairs.  
  
"Holy shit . . ." he finally managed. Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
"Wufei, this isn't-"  
  
"Isn't what? This isn't what it seems?!" he retorted, quickly. Though not  
one being much of a talker in the first place, Trowa was suddenly at a loss  
of words.  
  
"No, but-" he tried to continue. Wufei turned his back to the two and  
placed his hand on the rail of the stairway, taking a step down.  
  
"Dammit, save it for Quatre, Barton," Wufei replied as he ventured quickly  
down the stairs. Trowa's face grew pale. Quickly, he looked at Heero, as  
the latter returned the gaze. As they stared deep into the other's eyes,  
they were both on their journey back to reality; the sudden guilt of their  
actions began taking place. Shit! They both just cheated on their  
boyfriends . . .  
  
Quickly, Heero ripped his stare from Trowa and headed to his room, slamming  
the door behind him. Trowa still stood in the hallway, and continued to  
stand there for another moment. His conscious was finally settling back  
into his mind. His stomach began to turn. His throat was beginning to  
tighten. He rapidly began to feel light headed. Shit, what was he going  
to do? What he and Heero did- twice- was irreversible. Duo knew; Heero's  
lover knew. The guilt was currently stabbing violently into his gut,  
ripping apart his insides.  
  
The door to Heero's room opened again, and there stood the pilot, dressed  
in his traditional tank top and spandex. He closed his door behind him and  
walked down the hallway, walking casually by Trowa as if he weren't there.  
At the wind of his exit down the stairs, Trowa felt the guilt drive deeper  
into his gut; if it wasn't deep enough already.  
  
***  
  
As Heero reached the bottom of the steps, he saw Duo sitting on the couch,  
his knees drawn up to him and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He  
couldn't see his face; he didn't want too. He was surprised that the  
usually uplifted pilot didn't stride out of the house again, as he did  
earlier that day. Next to the couch, on one of the two recliners facing  
the television was Wufei. Was he talking to Duo? Heero couldn't tell.  
Slowly, he took another cautious step towards him, and suddenly, Wufei  
stood up from the recliner, spinning around to Heero.  
  
"Don't come any closer," he demanded. With nothing better to do, Heero  
obliged, quietly. Duo didn't even lift his head, but instead, rested his  
cheek upon his knees, facing away from Heero. The Japanese pilot could  
tell that his boyfriend was crying. When he stumbled upon him and Trowa in  
the bathroom a few minutes ago, no words needed to be said. Heero had  
Trowa pinned against the wall inside the shower, their moans and gasps  
blocked out by the loud, hot, running water. What made the situation worse  
was that they were joined, Heero into Trowa. Duo's jaw simply dropped, his  
hand stiffened around the towels he grabbed. When the two realized that  
they were not alone in the bathroom, it had been too late. Duo dropped the  
towels and made his escape from the scene. Quickly leaving the shower,  
Heero soon found himself face-to-face with Wufei. The rest was history.  
  
Trowa made his way down the steps, and was soon standing behind Heero.  
Heero still wouldn't look at him; instead, his eyes were locked onto the  
sobbing boy sitting on the couch. He was probably looking for the right  
words to begin the long road of explaining something that couldn't be  
excused. Trowa knew he'd soon have to start working on his own little  
speech for his explanation to Quatre. Great. How was Quatre going to take  
it?  
  
Just as Trowa's thoughts were about to wonder onto that aspect, Heero  
finally spoke up.  
  
"Duo, koibito [1], I'm sorry," he said in his monotone. Trowa couldn't  
tell if there was any feeling in his voice. Only Duo would be able to  
tell.  
  
"Don't call me that," Duo managed to choke out. He was biting his lip.  
Heero quickly cast his head down and stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ." he repeated. If the last  
statement didn't contain any emotion, this one sure did. Yet, Duo didn't  
budge. He continued to hug his knees tightly, keeping his face away from  
Heero. Wufei still stood, looking down at Duo, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Duo finally asked. Heero kept staring at the floor,  
his hands at his sides curling into tight, white-knuckled fists. Trowa  
felt a lump grow in his throat again. What Heero was going to say would  
affect them both, if not all.  
  
"I . . . I don't . . ." the Perfect Soldier couldn't find the right words.  
Trowa felt a deep sinking feeling inside his chest, feeling as if his heart  
was beginning to sink into his stomach.  
  
"It didn't mean anything, Duo," Heero finally said. At those words, Trowa  
felt his heart skip a beat. A nail was rammed into it, blood was seeping  
into his stomach, and his head wasn't receiving enough blood. His face  
grew pale as his hands trembled slightly. Duo remained silent, as Wufei's  
eyes narrowed at Heero.  
  
"I didn't mean to; it meant nothing!" Heero repeated himself. Every word  
of his sentence was another nail into Trowa's heart.  
  
"It meant nothing . . . I only love you, Duo," continued Heero. Trowa felt  
himself slowly backing away, until he felt the back of his calves hit the  
bottom step. With a stumble, he sat onto the steps and placed his arms at  
his side, set firmly onto the step. He heard Duo sob in agony.  
  
"Then why the FUCK did you do it!?" the American called. Wufei, having  
seen Trowa back away slowly onto the bottom step, sat back down, gradually,  
onto the recliner. He folded his legs onto the seat of the large chair,  
resting an elbow on his knee. Heero still stood behind the couch, his  
nails almost digging into his skin.  
  
"I did it . . . Because I was angry . . . Frustrated. I was frustrated at  
how many fights we get into," he said.  
  
"DAMMIT and I'm NOT frustrated?! You don't see ME going out and fucking  
the first guy I see!!" Duo snapped. Heero bit down on his lip. That was  
too true for him to counter.  
  
"Duo . . . I'm sorry," he said again. Finally, Duo sharply whipped his  
head around. His cheeks were damped heavily with tears; his eyes red from  
crying.  
  
"Apology NOT fucking accepted!!" he yelled. Heero finally looked up and  
saw the tear-stained face of his lover. Duo continued.  
  
"Dammit, I know we get into fights! Over the stupidest shit, none the  
less! But goddamit, Heero!! Why? Why the fuck did you go and do this?!"  
Duo was almost screaming. Just then, Trowa chose the moment to cast his  
gaze upwards, at Heero.  
  
Tears were flooding down the Perfect Soldier's face.  
  
There was a long moment's pause. The sound of the over head clock was  
ticking, loudly. The rain on the roof of the house was heard. Thankfully,  
it was settling down. Though the sun wasn't visible, it was setting. In a  
couple of hours or so, it'd be night time. Neither Trowa nor Wufei dared  
to break the silence. They wouldn't even move. It was as if they were  
immobilized by some unknown force in the room. Duo sniffled a couple of  
times; his tears refusing to cease.  
  
". . . Was he a good fuck?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened, as Wufei and Trowa instantly turned their eyes to the  
braided pilot.  
  
"Well, was he?" he asked. Heero was in such shock, he couldn't respond as  
fast as Duo would've liked him too.  
  
"I bet he was. You looked as if you were really enjoying him," added Duo.  
  
"Dammit Duo! I told you; it meant NOTHING!" yelled Heero. Duo suddenly  
started to chuckle; his tears never ceasing to take a rest.  
  
"So did any of our times mean anything? I bet they didn't. You were only  
in it for my ass, weren't you?"  
  
Heero strode up to Duo and struck him across the face. Instantly, Wufei  
stood up as Duo fell onto the couch.  
  
"Fuck, Duo! I made a mistake! You hear that? A fucking mistake! You act  
as if I don't feel any guilt from this! Let me tell you something; I DO  
feel guilty! Fuck! It's going to be with me forever! I'll always feel  
filthy because of this day, because of those mere hours, I'll always carry  
this burden of guilt! Dammit, I know I made the wrong choice; I KNOW what  
I did wrong! There's nothing neither you nor I can ever do about it! It's  
been done; it's over with . . . dammit, I can't change the past . . . I  
know my mistake, Duo . . . Both you and I know it. It's never going to go  
away . . ."  
  
Heero could speak no longer. Soon, he was kneeled over the couch, sobbing.  
  
"Let me try to make to make it up to you, Duo! Anything! Anything in the  
fucking world!" he sobbed from the couch. Duo slowly sat himself up,  
clasping the palm of his hand over his reddening cheek where Heero struck  
him. Both Wufei and Trowa locked their gazes onto him and awaited his  
answer, anxiously.  
  
Sluggishly, Duo stood up from the couch; his face damp, his eyes still red,  
strands of hair escaping the confinement of his braid, and his clothes  
still moist from the rain. He looked down at Heero.  
  
"I'm staying in a hotel for a few nights," he said, his voice strangely  
calm. Heero still lay over the couch and continued to sob. Silently, Duo  
made his way across the living room and towards the steps. He stopped in  
front of Trowa and stared down at him, straight in his eyes. It felt as if  
Duo was silently ripping apart Trowa's soul with his gaze; giving all of  
his anger to the silent boy. Finally, he ripped away his gaze and ventured  
up the stairs, quietly. Trowa hung his head in pain, unaware of the hot  
tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Duo was back down the steps about half an hour later. His face was washed,  
and he carried a small luggage case with him. Trowa still sat at the  
bottom step and easily moved aside to let him through. Still silent, Duo  
walked across the living room to the closet door. Wordlessly, he reached  
in and grabbed another one of his jackets, slipping it on casually. Heero  
had stopped sobbing, and was now sitting in the couch, his position exactly  
the same as Duo's as when he came down the stairs earlier. Wufei continued  
to sit in the recliner, not daring to break the heavier silence. Finally,  
Duo turned to face them all with his hand on the door knob.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days," he said, his voice emotionless. Just as he  
turned the door knob, the door seemed to open itself. Suddenly, Duo took a  
startled step back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. Were you just about to leave?" asked Quatre. He had  
returned home.  
  
"Quatre," Duo began. His throat tightened. Quatre smiled at him and  
stepped aside.  
  
"Are you about to go on a trip? I'm sorry; the taxi is still waiting if  
you'd like a ride," he said. Duo nodded slowly.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled as he walked towards the taxi. Quatre then stepped  
inside the house, holding his luggage case. The house seemed awfully quiet  
. . .  
  
"Trowa!" he said, smiling widely at the boy at the bottom steps. Trowa's  
eyes widened as he stood up. Heero and Wufei all turned their eyes to the  
front of the door. Only two words could be said in their minds. Oh.  
Shit.  
  
"Quatre . . . What are you doing home so early? You just left yesterday  
evening . . ." Trowa said, quietly. Quatre nodded, closing the door behind  
him.  
  
"Yes. I called earlier this afternoon, but I don't think anyone was home.  
Did you receive my message? I meant to inform you that I was due back home  
this evening, but then I decided to keep it as a surprise," he said, his  
warm smile never disappearing from his face. At that, Wufei stood up  
abruptly from the recliner.  
  
"Fuck this," he said as he quickly went up the stairs. His bedroom door  
could be heard, slamming shut. Quatre tilted his head, puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I walk in on something . . .?" he asked. Trowa kept  
silent. Finally, Heero stood up from the couch and silently followed  
Wufei's path; up the steps and into his room, his door slamming also.  
Quatre frowned.  
  
"What happened, love? Why was Duo leaving?" he asked. Trowa walked up to  
him and wrapped his arms around the small blonde, holding him closely.  
  
"He and Heero had a fight. Heero cheated on him; slept with someone else,"  
he whispered. Quatre's eyes widened as he gasped lightly.  
  
"Oh my God . . . Will Duo be all right?" he asked. Trowa forced a painful  
smile to the blonde.  
  
"He'll be fine, love. So will Heero. They just need some time apart," he  
said. Quatre nodded slowly, and then wrapped his arms around the tall  
brunette, nuzzling his chest lightly.  
  
"I missed you, love," he whispered. Trowa nodded slowly.  
  
"Out of curiosity, who did Heero sleep with . . .?" asked the Arabian. At  
that, Trowa let out a deep sigh, and held him closer.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~  
  
[1] Lover, or boyfriend/girlfriend; sweetheart  
  
A/N: Oi. I apologize if this story was a tad bit short. I'm thinking  
about the possibility of a sequel, but I'd like to know if the readers  
would be interested in that before I actually start on it. Anyways, yeah,  
I'd better stop before I start babbling. Arigatou~ 


End file.
